Saving the Day
by imthepunchlord
Summary: Like a true Cheng, Louis always knows what to say. Even if it causes much embarrassment.
**well, this is a completely different form of next gen, not related to _Irony_ or _Another Day_ in any way. **

* * *

The first day of middle school was just starting and already Bianca Alison Blaire was ready for it to be done. And it was largely Anthony Bourgeois' fault. Recognizing her immediately, the stupid brunette couldn't stop himself from zeroing in on her.

 _"I was excited when I heard one of the Blaires was attending this year,"_ his sneered, _"but it's_ you _? Round Becs?"_

It was Abby's meditative teachings that kept Bianca from ramming him right in the nose and squishing up that perfect, pretty face he had.

It wasn't worth it to piss off Bourgeois.

The prick would pester his mom.

Who in turn would pester her husband, the mayor.

And then the Blaires would have trouble knocking on their door and a forced, foul apology dragged from her lips.

Just the idea alone made Bianca grimace.

As tempting as it was to punch him in the face, the price to pay was just too much.

But it certainly left her pissed and hurt, and with nothing to get this negativity out. Her thoughts went to sweets, something delightful on the tongue that she could focus on instead of stupid Bourgeois' words. Perhaps she could eat one of the two cookies she brought for lunch today, sit as hidden away as she could and let the treat perk up her mood. Preferably out of Anthony's view.

So caught up in her thoughts, Bianca saw the body she was heading straight into far too late. When she slammed into a skinny boy with dirty blonde hair, he went straight to the ground with a grunt.

Wide teal eyes stared up at her in surprise and Bianca absently notes the faded freckles dotted over his nose. Wrinkling her nose at his gape, she mumbled, "Sorry." Of course she had to run into _another_ pretty boy.

"Nǐ hěn piàoliang," he uttered breathlessly.

Blinking, she narrowed her eyes down at him, growling. "What was that?" She was _not_ in the mood for this today.

Blushing, he scrambled up, more jumbled words she didn't know flying from his lips while his hands jittered all over his head. She watched in mild fascination as they weaved through his pretty blonde hair, tugged his ears, moved to hide his blushed cheeks before he just smeared his whole face into his palms, some sort of whine coming out of him.

"Are you ok?" she asked warily, taking a step back.

Teal eyes peeked past her, blinking wildly. His face got redder as more words flew past his lips, this time one hand went down to fiddle with a butterfly like brooch on his dark vest. They both jumped when he got smacked in the back of his head. Turning to a dark haired girl with one of the most vibrant green eyes Bianca has ever seen turned and smirked down at the dirty blonde. "You're talking in Chinese you idiot," she scolded, chuckling as the boy's face turned a whole new red.

How many blushes did this kid have?!

Giving Bianca a polite smile, the gorgeous girl slipped away, humming a tune Bianca didn't know.

Looking to the embarrassed blonde, she raised a rust brow at him.

Clearing his throat awkward, he sheepishly uttered, "Sorry…you uh, you caught me off guard."

She scoffed, "Yeah, I know. I'm quite a sight huh?"

"You are!" he readily agreed, flashing her a charming smile that caught her off guard. Adding to her surprise, he leant forward, promising, "You have to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." And it was like he was drinking her up, teal eyes going over her like she really was the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

Till what he said caught up to him.

His blush returning something fierce, he quickly drew away with hasty apologies. "I, I am so, so, so, so sorry! Maman keeps telling us to always be aware of personal space! That we're just as bad as Pap, and I didn't think that we were, but now I realize that I'm probably worse! I got in your space! I am so sorry! And I probably freaked you out with my Mandarin, and I'm such an idiot, and just; I should stop talking. CausethisisjustgettingworseandwhyamIstilltalkin—" when his frantic words just kept getting faster and faster, Bianca shushed him by placing her finger over his lips.

They gazed at each other, stiff with shock.

Bianca jerked, biting her lip as she trembled.

The blonde's eyes widened worriedly, moving to reach for her, only to stop, completely unsure if he shoulder.

Bianca broke, laughter falling out of her in heaps. And his dumb, gape wasn't helping her contain it.

"It's ok!" she managed out between her chortles, hugging her sides as she tried to calm down. "It's ok," she repeated, calming down, though her smile stayed.

He blushing again as he admitted, "You're smile is pretty." He smacked his head, groaning. "I really just need to stop talking…"

"I like it when you talk," she teased.

He smiled, sheepish as the blush gradually died on his cheeks.

"Bianca Alison Blaire," she introduced, holding a hand out to him.

Clearing his throat as he collected himself, he flashed her another charming smile, accepting it with a firm shake. "Louis Dupain Cheng," he returned.

"It's nice to meet you Louis. You really saved my day."

She laughed as a new blush dusted over his cheeks.


End file.
